The runaways
by twilightshere
Summary: When Bella and Edward runaway from the Volturi, what will happen? PLEASE R&R! I'm always working on the next story, so don't rush me! My sis is mean so it might take a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The legend

I drove over to the Cullen's one rainy afternoon. This was a special day though. We were having a sleepover. Not just the Cullen's and I, but people from the school, even the guys. Some of the people I knew that were coming were Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Ben, Angela, Tyler, the Cullen's, and Eric. A lot of other people from school were coming too.

The reason why we were having a sleepover was because they say that a tradition was born at Forks high school and it started out as a bunch of friends celebrating that they got out of high school. It was about 10 of them, well, word got out about it. A bunch of kids wanted to scare the 10 people because they say the sleepoverers were brats. So they were probably just going to tap on their windows or something. These people lived in a huge house, so it would kind of be hard to tap the windows. Anyway, the kids set out about 10:45pm and got to the house at 11:05. Perfect...or you would think. They were about to throw twigs at the window they thought was the peoples room, but something they saw in the woods made them stop. They said that it was kind of human, they think. They were pretty sure that it was human, it were just staring at them. And then, in a blink of an eye, it was gone. They heard whispers around them, and got scared. They tried to leave, but every direction they went was the human. They figured out that there were at least 3 there. They were all too scared to walk home, so they asked the sleepoverers if they could crash there. Of course, they said yes. Then they started playing truth or dare. A girl named Colleen dared a guy named Josh to go outside and camp there, overnight. Josh was over confidante. So he thought it was no problem, he left for the camp out. The boys and girls continued to play truth or dare until they all fell asleep around 5 in the morning. A kid named Joey woke around 7 o'clock, remembering Josh. Joey snuck outside to be were Josh had been. He wasn't there.

"JOSH!!!" he shouted over and over until he woke the others. "I can't find him...he's not out here!"

Everyone went into panic.

They found Josh...A while after. He was fine, but he came back gorgeous and pale white. His eyes were sort of a caramel color. Josh said that he needed to get out of town. He left right away, no one even saw him leave. They all said that no one comes out of the woods, after 3 months, gorgeous, and just leaves. They thought he was crazy. No one thought he was sane.

So that's why every end of the year, a bunch of seniors get together and sleepover, because they say who ever doesn't sleepover has bad luck.

I hoped that this was going to be awesome, I could show off that Edward was all mine, with his dreamy eyes, and his wavy hair...before I knew it I was here, a bunch of cars already parked in the grass. I walked to my trunk and got my things, and can towards the house, I came in and on the main level, the biggest room of the house, was people everywhere, people already set their sleeping bags up, to claim their area. I looked around and found Alice, Edward, and Angela talking together. I'm so happy that my best human friend, my best vampire friend, and my boyfriend can get along.

"Bella, over here!" Edward shouted as he beckoned me his way. I shoveled my way past a bunch of people. "There's just about 20 more people coming. Then we're all going to watch a movie."

"Ok, cool," I said as I laid out my stuff next to Edwards. "What movie?"

"I think it's called...Employee of the Month."

"Ok, sounds good." We had our stuff kind of set up in a circle way,

Everyone eventually came. The people in our circle were Alice, Edward, Angela, Ben, and me.

"Ok everybody!" shouted Edward, his booming voice covering everyone else's. "The movie's about to start now! There's popcorn and pop in the kitchen!" Some people were obnoxious and clapped and thanked him for a 'wonderful' speech.

He pressed play and made me sit on his lap, having my head rest against his rock chest. I didn't mind. I loved it when he did this.

Then the movie started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The runaways

When the movie ended, everyone started talking about how funny it was.

"I love Dane Cook," said Alice. I had to agree, he was great. Edward didn't like that I was saying another guy was great, I laughed at that.

"Oh, lighten up Edward." I said, punching him in the arm.

All of a sudden, his face went totally still, something was wrong. Alice could tell too.

"Um, Edward, Alice, can you guys come with me into the kitchen really quick?" I asked them already getting up. They followed. When we were out of sight, I asked them what was wrong. I demanded the truth. They both sighed.

"The Volturi's somewhere near," Alice began. I couldn't believe her mouth. They couldn't be here, not so soon, it's only been a few months...

"Are you sure?" I stuttered. They nodded. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't-Carlisle!" said Edward as Carlisle entered the room. "What are we going to do?"

"Hm, well, I do supposed it is rather quick for them to come, but I'm not sure. I think they expect Bella to be changed by now. If she's not changed and they find her, well, its just not good. I don't suppose that we could try to fool them..." Carlisle thought.

"No, I'm not taking any chances of her going away from me," Edward said.

"Quick, then change me now!"

"No Bella, I love you too much, you don't want to do this, well, at least not right now. There are so many human experiences you still got to have, you have to do this, Bella, for me?" He asked.

"I suppose, but what about the Volturi?"

Everyone, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie...everyone just sat there and pondered.

Edward was gone in a flash and back in a blink of an eye, with a suite case. He came over to the fridge and grabbed a loaf of bread and a jar of PB. He also had some of his clothes in there.

"C'mon, we'll see if we can out run them, far enough until they give up or can't find us. We need to leave now. We'll stop by your house and tell Charlie that this sleepover got extended, then after everyone leaves, Alice, Rosalie, and you are going out of town for some shopping, you may be back in a while, it's a girls month, you don't know when you'll come back. You also need to get some spare clothes, and some more food, I don't have enough for you." he said.

Running away? I didn't want to do that. It looked like there was no other way out of this. I looked into Edward's deep worrying eyes. There was no other way. I sighed.

"Ok, but when will we be back?" I questioned. I needed to know that.

"I don't know. Go say bye to some people so they don't think that we've buried you in these walls." he teased. I ran out into the room where people were still talking about the movie.

"Dane Cook is so hot..." I heard some girl say.

"Angela!" I called. She looked at me and cocked her head. "Hey, I got sick, I think I have the flu or something, I'm going home. Bye Ang, bye Ben." And I was out in 2 seconds. "Ready?"

"Ready."

I hugged each Cullen, yes, even Rosalie, neither of us enjoyed it, but we didn't know when we'd be seeing each other. Edward just kind of nodded to each Cullen. "Good bye!" I shouted, and we were out the door.

(Yes, I know, Edward can't eat food, I explain that in the next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On the way

Edward and I were about 100 yards out of the door when he stopped. "Here, you carry my case and I'll carry you, we'll go faster that way."

"Ok, but why don't we take the car? It would be a lot quicker." It would, I didn't understand why we had to run our way.

He shook his head. We were still moving.

"I think you've got this story wrong. We're not staying to paved road." He stopped in front of my drive way and walked down it together. "We are going into the woods. We may get lost, we just have to get away from here." Oh boy, this was going to be some week. We came into my house and I ran up into my room with the case, and Edward stayed downstairs getting food. I packed a handful of clothes, it should be enough...for now at least. I took my brush and some toiletries. I met him back downstairs. He had some dry boxes on the counter; cheese itz, Ritz, and YoGos. "Charlie's coming up the drive way. C'mon, we'll meet him there."

I looked at him worriedly. He could tell that I was worried. He walked over and kissed me on the lips. "Everything's going to be ok. I promise." That made me feel a little better. "But we really have go now." I nodded.

"Dad!" I shouted as I hopped down the stairs. He was just getting out of the cruiser. I told him the whole lame excuse. "We got to go, the next movie is going to start soon. I love you dad." I pecked him on the cheek and Edward and I causally strolled out of the drive way. As soon as we were out of sight, he asked if I was ready. I replied yes.

I could do this. Everything was going to be alright. I was going to be alright. Edward was going to be fine. It was all ok. I tried not to hyperventilate.

He grabbed my face and smiled his crooked smile. "You have to trust me. Do you trust me?" His eyes were melting mine.

"Yes," I was mesmerized by his eyes. He kissed me again and hugged me tight.

"Good. Now we're on our way." He lifted me up, effortless as always. I faced his chest. Who knows how long we were going to be running for?

Later that Day

"Bella," Edward's dreamy voice came into focus. "We're camping here tonight."

I opened my eyes. I was laying on the ground, and Edward just finished pitching a tent. My hair was drenched. My hood fell off and Edward probably thought that it would just fall off again, so he didn't even bother to put it back up.

"Camp? Where did you get this?" I asked.

"I brought it along." I didn't know that.

"Oh. How long have you been running for? 3 hours?" I guessed as I started getting up.

"8 1/2 hours."

"Holy crow! Where are we and how late is it?"

"Uh, We are somewhere...I said we might get lost. But Carlisle can get us anytime we want. He just knows where we are, its kind of weird, and its 1:30, AM."

Wow, it was really late. No wonder I fell asleep.

"C'mon sleepy head, we need to get in the tent. I brought towels so we could dry ourselves off." Where were these towel? I didn't see the towels or the camping gear. I'm loosing it.

"Erm, right." I walked to the front of the tent. The rain wasn't heavy out. Just a light drizzle. I slid off my boots and walked in. He was in before me and threw me a towel. I dried my hair first. I really wanted to be in my PJ's, but I wasn't sure if I should change in with Edward right there. "Um, Edward?" It seemed he knew what I was talking about. He was already changed into dry clothes. Curse him for being able to do that so fast, while I couldn't. He turned and faced the corner.

"Hurry up and change," he said. I tried to go my fastest-didn't work. I put my bottoms on backward and I caught my head in the arm hole. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ummmm...yea, I'm ready." he turned around and eyed me carefully. "Is this ok?" I thought it was fine, long sleeved pants, which had little suns on them, and a blue tank top. Nothing too reveling. I wasn't that type of girl.

"Yeah, you just look...hot." I blushed. People told me that I was pretty, just not hot before. I turned away from him, to get my sleeping bag. I laid it out next to his, he was already in his, watching me get in mine. I snuggled deep down in mine and closed my eyes.

"Good night," he said.

"What are you going to do all night?" I questioned him. I peeked out of my bag. He was laying there, looking at me and smiling.

"Probably just watching over you. Maybe I'll get some good stuff from your sleep talking." I went red. "Now go to bed. We have a big day in head of us tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Another day. Another day of running.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, we still need to get out of anywhere NEAR Forks, so we can't take chances. I'm going to run with you," uh oh, me running. "Hm, let me rephrase that. I'M going to be running, carrying you, for about another 8 hours. Then after that, it'll be safe to walk." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his chest. "Sleep tight Bella,"

"I will," I said as I yawned. I still needed more sleep.

Then it occurred to me. What if something was out here? I've seen TONS AND TONS of movies like that, I saw one recently called The Blair Witch Project, that was scary. Or what if another vampire comes along and it doesn't happen to be...vegetarian? I pondered over and over.

"Bella, go to sleep. I won't let anything happen to you."

I trusted him. He was the only person in the world I could trust. I nodded, as I put my hands on his shoulders. I gave him a quick kiss good-night before I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning awoke us, well, I should say him. I was laying on my sleeping bag, but outside. He was taking down the tent. Today was sunny, so his skin sparkled like glitter in the sun. I would never get tired of looked at that. I just laid there, with my eyes open, watching him. He was so perfect, in everyway possible. I couldn't believe that he was mine, that I was his, that we were each other.

"Good morning," he said when we saw me awake. "How was your sleep?" He smiled, crookedly of course.

I smiled back. "Good, and how was your night?" I started getting out of my sleeping bag.

"Good, Bella, why don't you understand that everything is going to be ok?" This question surprised me.

"Huh? You know I do."

"That's not what you said in your dreams last night.

Opps.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok, here, have some breakfast, it's not much of a breakfast, but it will get food in your body and it'll get you up, sorry, no coffee."

Breakfast. I didn't realized how hungry I was then. My stomach growled at the thought of food. I nodded. I reached over to the suit case and got a box of Ritz crackers. I started eating them.

"Um, do you have to hunt?" I asked.

"No, I'll do that some other time." He replied. He took down the rest of the tent and I finished up eating. I went back into the tent and changed my clothes and brushed my hair. We were on our way again.

"Ok, you know the drill." He scooped me up in his arms and started running.

Running was actually becoming comforting. He liked that. We talked a little about school, about being together, about how if someone's allergic to grapes, then they have to be allergic to raisins. Time passed by so quick.

"Ok, we can walk now,"

"Really?" I knew time went fast, but not this fast. "8 hours already passed?"

"Yea," he said, putting me down and taking the suit case. "I know, time passed."

We held hands and continued walking. Every so often I would fall down and cut my hand on a thorn, but Edward was resistant. I'd wipe it off. Some of the times I fell, he would lock his hands hard around mine, and launch me backward, so I wouldn't fall. I always said thanks, but he said that just staying safe is thanks enough.

We were talking about trees when his cell phone rang. It was Emmett.

"Talk to me," Edward started. "No, I don't know where I am...I said I don't know where I am...I'm in front of a tree and in back of a rock, oh, and its twilight, now do you know where I am?" he joked. A little heavy on the sarcasm, but I was ok with it. Emmett deserved it, he always made fun of me, whenever I fell that is. He thought I was so funny being human. "Yea, sure." He handed he phone to me. I shook my head, he just waved it in front of me. I sighed and snatched the phone.

"Hi Emmett, what's up?" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey! How's it going out there?"

"Good, I guess."

"Ah, Jasper and I are betting. He's betting low, and I'm in betting in the sky, now, how many times have you tripped or fell yet?"

I shook my head in disgust and handed it back to Edward.

"I got to go soon, we have to set up camp. Yeah, call me tonight." And he hung up the phone.

"Emmett's betting that I trip or fall a lot, and Jasper's betting that I only trip a few times," I complained. Now, I liked Jasper better than Emmett.

"Yea, I know, I think it's a little funny actually." I just shook my head. We walked for what seemed to be 15 minutes, but was actually and hour.

"Here's a good place to set up camp. You sit here, I can do this a lot faster than you." His skin was barely a glow now, that the sun went down. I started eating some of the other food we had.

"Ok, it's ready, let's go." I took one last look at the outside, and went in. I kicked off my boots, to my surprise, Edward already had my sleeping bag ready. My clothes were still dry, so I didn't change into PJ's.

"Thanks!" I said. I was beat. I hate walking, my hands stung just a little bit from all the falling I did.

I slid down into my sleeping bag and looked at Edward's eye, they were a dark brown-he was hungry. "Edward, you should go hunting tonight, you need it."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to leave you here alone."

"Then just stay near. All I'll be doing is sleeping. Wee, you're missing out on the joy, watching me sleep."

"Ok, I will," he seemed eager. "Are you still hungry?"

"No, I'm not, thanks. I'm glad you're going hunting, but I'm curious of one thing."

"Go on,"

"Well, when we were at your house, you pulled things out of your pantry and your fridge, why? You don't eat it."

"Good question. Let's say someone has to stop over right away. Then they stroll into the kitchen. They wouldn't find any food, but if we had some there, like we did, they would be ok with it, but we'd tell them we're low on food and had to go shopping soon. They would never figure it out." Smart.

"Ok, I see."

"Ok, when I go to sleep, go ahead and hunt, kill something for me," I said yawning.

"I sure will," He kissed me on my head. "Good night."

A/NI swear, the next chapter will be much more interesting. 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really really really sorry it's so short.

Chapter 5: The Volturi

I was sleeping, and Edward was hunting, but I awoke to people talking.

"Go away!" This voice sounded threatening, I think it was Edward's, but I couldn't tell because I was too tired.

"Just give me the girl," hissed the other velvet voice. I've heard this voice before. Shoot, were have I heard it before?

"No, she's mine!"

"But you haven't changed her yet!" Damn, where have I heard this voice before? Then it clicked.

Aro. Aro from the Volturi. He found us. Running away didn't work. He was here for me. And Edward, my Edward, was out there, defending him alone. I sat straight up. I couldn't let Edward do this alone. I had to do something! Before I could think of anything to say, I crashed through the tent, nearly it coming down with me.

"No, no-" I tried saying. "Stop!"

"Ah, here she is." Aro said smiling and evil smile. Edward saw that.

"Bella, get inside the tent, NOW!" I've never heard him use that tone before. It scared me. A lot. But not enough to back down. Aro was tough, and I know that he couldn't take him alone...at least I thought so.

"Aro, please, he was going to change me very, very soon!" I pleaded.

"Perhaps, but not soon enough."

"NO!!!" Edward screamed. I didn't know what Aro was thinking, and I don't think I wanted to. "BELLA, INSIDE! NOW!" he was screaming really hard. I was terrified now. Too terrified to move. Aro started walking towards me, with a strange smile. I'll never forget that smile, or his face, marble, beautiful face, and that ear-to-ear grin, it made me petrified. He reached out to me.

Edward came at full speed at him, knocking him over. It was all a blur to me though. "Bella, right now, run. I'll find you, RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE! NOW!" I turned around and tried running, but my legs wouldn't let me. He knew I was too scared to move too. "Don't turn around!" he shouted, but if someone says don't, then you do, just kind of like a reaction. I turned around anyway, to see them fighting. They were wrestling really. I could see why Edward didn't want me too look; it was horrible, they didn't look...human, they looked more like animals.

I saw Edward's furious face when he looked at me. Rage was written all over it. Something big was going to happen. Something huge. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't look away. They were circling, like in a death match. I shivered at the word death. I knew that in the end, one of them would be dead. I hate to think it was Edward. Edward could defend himself. Edward was strong. Edward was going to die. I started crying. I knew that against a Volturi, no one stood a chance.

Edward saw the wreck in my eyes and I in his. He hated to see me like this, he couldn't concentrate. He wouldn't win. That just made me cry harder. He had to win.

He was going to win. He was going to win. He was going to win. He was going to win. That's what I told myself over and over again. I just stood there, crying very hard. Whatever big that was going to happen was about to happen in 3 seconds. I could feel it. Edward felt it too. He knew that I shouldn't watch. I knew I shouldn't watch. But it was just too impossible to run. Edward couldn't let me see. He knew that would frighten me beyond belief. He knew he had to stop me watching this.

Something clicked in his head. I saw hurt in his eyes. Whatever he was about to do to me, he was sorry for it. But I still had no idea. My eyes widened and my eye brows creased together. He was between Aro and me, but he didn't have to look at him because he had such good reflexes. He raised his almighty hand, high in the air, Aro and I was both watching. It started swinging towards me.

"Sorry," he said before he smacked me so hard, I twirled a little bit, and dropped dead on the ground (Not really dead though:)). White light was surrounding they outline of my eyes. The very last thing I saw was Edward, my Edward, pouncing to Aro before I completely went unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

This may be my last chapter. It depends on how many reviews I get (that's your cue!) R&R PLZ!!!

Chapter 6: A happy ending...?

I awoke again, I didn't open my eyes just yet. My cheek stung from where Edward had slapped me. I couldn't believe he had slapped me. I heard that it was raining. The tip taps gave it away. I wasn't feeling any wetness on my face, so I must've been inside the tent. _But wait a minute, I fell outside, _I thought. _that means that..._ I opened my eyes, to look at Edwards beautiful face. He was here, stroking my damp hair. He smiled at me when he saw my eyelids finally open. Niether of us said anything, we just kind of stayed where we were, staring deeply into each others eyes. We both were smiling. He had some cuts on his face, a deep gash under his left eye. It didn't look like it was bleeding, duh, of course it wasn't bleeding. But if it could i bet that it would be. I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my head into his chest and started sobbing. I was so happy he was here! That must've meant he'd won!

"Edward, did you win? Against Aro?" I questioned him, still sobbing.

"Yes Bella dear, yes." He replied.

I was so happy! He'd won! He was here. With me. For now, and for eternity.

"Bu-but how? I thought that beating a Volturi member was nearly impossible."

"It is. Here's the story. I was out hunting, and quite enjoying myself actually, when I smelled someone else. I rummaged through their thoughts. I heard him saying '_When I get ahold of Bella and Edward, boy o' boy! I'm going to kill Edward personally, then take Bella to Jane, no, Jane's powers doesn't work with Bella. Hmm, maybe I shalll bring her to Marcus to see what we must have to do, maybe change her and hold her behind doors, with humans right in front of her, that's a good thought. Damn, Edward can probably hear me. Hello Edward, wherever you are!'_"I had to laugh at that. "So I knew that it was a Volturi member. I raced back to the tent, and stood in front on the door, waiting, waiting for him to come. He finally came. He wanted you badly. He wasn't impressed that you weren't changed. He didn't like at all that we'd tried to run away. I knew that I'd be fighting him. I was thinking of just letting him kill me there, to save the time, but then you, Bella, came out. You, knocking down the tent, made me relized that I was going to fight. Not for myself though, no no no, but for you Bella." I kept listening. "I would miss your clumbsiness, the way you always had to try to protect me." He smiled. "I couldn't let him get to you, so I thought that I could do it, or at least die trying." His fists clenched. "I was focused, planning how I was going to movie. It was good that I also knew how he was going to move. But then you started crying. I couldn't stand that. It took all my focus off of him and onto you. He was thinking he was going to get away with it. I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't, but you were crying harder. I had to slap you. I just had to. It killed me inside. It hurt me, real bad. I'm deeply sorry Bella. But once you were out of the way, I could get him. And that's what happened. I got him. I pounced on him and attacked. He was just as good as I was. It was evenly challenged. But in the end... I won!" He threw his head back up in pride.

"I'm so proud of you. I forgive you for slapping me. I bet it hurt you just as much as it hurt me...my face I mean," I joked. I sighed in relief. "So what do we do now? Should we go back? Will the other Volturi members come looking for us? What happens now?" So many questions.

"Well, I kind of like just living out here...just you and me. You decide whether we go back. About the Volturi, it will be roughly a month until they relize what happened. They might come look for us, but if they relize that I'm capable of defeating Aro, then they might just stay put. Who knows? They might not even think it's us."

"Ok, well, I sort of like it out here too. Let's give here a little more time. Then we can decide." I said smiling. What an adventure. "What time is it?"

"It's a little past noon. Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, my hand left an imprint." He rubbed his ice cold hands over it. I grimaced and he took it away.

"No, please put your hand back. It feels nice." He put it back.

"Bella, I think we have an excellet future out here, Alice said so." That meant it was offical. We were happy out here.

_**AT THE VOLTURI**_

_**Jane's POV**_

"Very good Edward and Bella, I didn't think that you could beat Aro." I said to myself. "Oh, it feels so good down here."

I was in my secret hideout. No one, not even Marcus or Aro knew about. It was my own little space, I like to call it. I stared into the crystal magic ball. _Why does everyone have a crystal magic ball?_ I thought. I didn't care, it was helpful. I knew where Bella and Edward were.

"Bella, I think we have an excellet future out here, Alice said so." said Edward.

Hmm. I don't think we could let them get away with that. Maybe...just maybe...I would take a little trip soon. Very soon.

_How was it!!?? R&R!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Changing

_**Jane's POV**_

"Boys!" I screamed, they ran up to me, I was now in a tunnel.

"Yes Ma'am!?" they shouted back.

"Little Bella and Edward, guess what? They killed your brother Aro. I know where they are. Would you like to take a little trip?" I questioned them.

Marcus grew a wide grin. "Yes Jane, I would."

"But how do you know where they are?" asked Caucis. (**I hope that's how you spell his name.**)

I narrowed my eyes and used my power on him. "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed, clutching his head.

"Do not ask question, I do. Now let's go, we are going to find them and give them a taste of what they did to Aro." They nodded. We scurried off under the tunnels with our robes on so when we reach sunlight no one would see us glimmer. We ran and boarded the plane to Illinois. They would be there in 3 days. And we would be waiting.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Edward, I'm so happy we decided to stay out here!" I exclaimed.

"Me too," He said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. "Just lemme call Carlisle and tell him the news."

"'Kay love." He walked a few paces away from me, and pulled out his cell phone and held it to his ear.

"Carlisle?" He kept talking, his lips moving a little too fast for human lips. I serched his eyes again. Nothing on this earth was as great him. Right then, His eyes widened, and he stopped breathing. "Gotcha." He hung up the phone and looked me in the eye, approaching me and cupping our hands together. "Bella, love, I need to tell you something."

This couldn't be good.

"What is it?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Well, the Volturi is here, not near us, but in the USA. 3 days away to be exact. Alice told me that she saw Jane, in this dark room, smiling evily, and with this ball thing in front of her. Jane saw where we were. She brought Marcus and Caucis. They are currently in Illinois. They're waiting for us there, they will ambush us. We must go the other way, back to Forks. I think we must just go backward. We didn't make any turns, so we should've gone in a straight line."

It took a little to process it. "They're here?" I started hyperventilating. "Nonononono, hurry, we can't let them get us!"

"Bella, no matter what, they will find us," he said sadly.

"Hurry, change me from human to vampire, now, it would be so much easier. Your family and I could take them. We could get the werewolves too. We can do this Edward, but not if I'm still human!" I pleaded. He thought about it. He nodded.

"You're absolutely right, but it will take 3 days. They will find us in 3 days."

"Then run with me while I'm being changed! Please Edward! I don't want to loose you!" I started crying as I dropped down to the ground.

"Bella, sweetie, I love you. Always know that." He picked me up, and swong me, as if we were dancing, and did a dip. He didn't bring me back up. He kissed me passionatly, and my heart lept. "I love you." He took his lips from mine and placed them on my throat. This was it! He kissed my throat once, and dug his teeth in, slicing my flesh open, releasing the venom. I started screaming. He took his teeth away, and hugged me. I started shaking and it probably looked like I had rabies. "It's ok, it's ok, I'm still here. I will always be here." My blood was on fire. I was on fire. I wanted it to stop so badly, but I knew I couldn't efford it. He hugged me tighter, and picked me up like superman, and started running, running back to Forks, where we had to have a plan to stop the Volturi.

_So? I know that Edward would never give in that easily in the book, but this isn't a book, now is it? R&R, I'll START making the next one when I have 2 reviews. So R&R!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the plan

I woke up on Edward's couch. Light shined through the window; it hit my toes, glimmering off into a million directions. That's when I remembered I was turned into a vampire. I sat straight up, I quickly felt the hunger within me. I looked at my hands, pale and gorgous. I walked over to the mirror. I was strikingly beautiful. I was stunned. I didn't know my looks could get like this. I just stared, open mouthed at myself.

"Ahem," called Edward from the doorway. I now saw his reflection in the mirror. He was leaning against the doorway, hands in pockets. He started walking my way, and putting his arms in the position of a hug. I spun around, hugging him tightly. It felt good to know he could hug me fully, without breaking my bones or anything. "How does it feel?"

"Strange," I told him. It did, it was like, you know that you're here, alive, but you know that you're dead, because you can't quite hear your own pulse.

"Yes, that's what it's going to feel like for the rest of eternity. Come on, I bet you're hungry. Let's go hunting." We left the room, and I greeted all of the Cullens.

"Welcome home Bella," is what most of them said. Edward pulled me outside and around to the forest.

"Wow, I'm full," I smiled.

"Mhm, so what's your favorite?"

"Um, probably Elk."

"Oo, that's a good one." We walked back to the house, holding hands of course, when Alice ran up to us.

"You guys, the Volturi is on their way. Since it's been 3 days, and you haven't met them yet, they're coming this way! Hurry, come inside, we need a plan." We ran inside, and the speed felt great, just to let you know. Everyone took a seat on the sofa and couch. Edward and I sat on the loveseat. (hehe).

"Ok," started Esme. "Who thinks we should ask the werewolves for help?" 4 hands shot in the air. "Ok, it's a tie." She ran into the other room, and I could actually see her move now. I cuddled under Edward's arm. "We are flipping a quarter." Everyone groaned.

"Why are you guys groaning?"

"Because, with vampires, we don't really know why, but the quarter ALWAYS lands on the side. We have no idea why," Jasper told me.

"Oh," I thought for a minute. "Then why don't you guys use a baseball bat, the way they do. Throw the bat in the air, someone catches it, and you keep building your hands up, and the person with the hand on top chooses." They all looked around.

"Works for me!" called Emmett. Everyone agreed. Did becoming a vampire make me smarter too? Cool. Carlisle ran to get a baseball bat.

"Bella and Rosalie, you two." We walked up. We did the thing, and I won.

"Werewolves come." I announced. Carlisle pulled out his cell phone and talked to Sam. His lips were still moving fast, but I could understand him now. I looked at Carlisle, and then at every person of my new family. Emmett was talking to Jasper, Edward and Alice were talking, and Esme was watching Carlisle. Rosalie was the one that freaked me out the most. She was glaring at me, with those dark eyes. What did I do to her? She didn't stop looking at me.

"Ok everybody, the dogs will be here briefly." Even when he spoke she didn't look away from me. I was the one who pulled away from her glare. I sank back into Edward's chest, and he started whipsering to me.

"Bella, sweetie, the only reason why Rosalie's glaring at you is because you she thinks you threw your life away. You know she would've taken it, and she can't stand someone just so easily give theirs away." I did know that she did want me to stay human, but that was my desion, right? Right. A knock on the door startled me.

Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, and 2 other werewolves walked in. I smelled how bad they smell! It was sort of like rotten eggs and wet dog drenched in bleach. I held me breath. I smiled at Jacob, and Edward growled at him.

"Ok," spoke Carlisle. "There are 3 Volturi member's here; Marcus, Jane, and Caucis. But beware of Jane, she has a horrible power, she can torture you, but not actually, she inflicks in into your mind, but you're not really getting harmed physically. (**If one other has a power, ignore it :)**) The other 2 are just there. I have a small plan to work. Any quesitons so far?" No answer. "Good, here's what'll happen. All us vampires will stand in a line at the clearing, facing the way they will come. You, er, werewolves, will hide in the trees behind them, so they will pass you. Don't get them yet. They will come into the clearing, and stand there, having a brief conversation with us. When that is happening, I want all you," he pointed at the werewolves, "to sneak up on them. They will be trapped, and that's when we all attack. Any questions?"

Sam did. "And while were attacking, what if Jane uses her power on us?"

"I don't think she can do mulitple people. We can do this people!" corrected Carlisle. It all sounded possible. "Alice, when will they arrive?"

Alice closed her eyes for a minute. "27 minutes. Let's move! Because they're moving fast!" She jumped up on the couch and headed for the door. Jasper jumped up to and held her arm, keeping her from going.

"Slow down there bucko!" he teased. She waited impatiently as we all got up.

At the clearing, we all got into postion. "Alice, how long do we have?" I questioned. She closed her eyes again.

"3...2...1...they're here," We all looked at the opening to the clearing and there they were. Fighting time!

(SWEET-STUFF063, is this longer? R&R PEOPLE!!! OR YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE ENDING!!!!) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The fight

At first, they walked slowly. Then they gained a little speed, watching our every move.

"Well, hello there," said Marcus. Carlisle nodded. They stopped about 10 feet from us. They looked us over carefully. I saw they were angry that Edward and I hadn't showed up. Their eyes were black, they were hungry...they wouldn't drink OUR blood...would they? No. Over Caucis' shoulder, I saw the werewolves slowly creeping out of the bushes, approaching.

"You know," started Jane. "It smells AWFUL back there." I giggled at that, and she looked at me with those torturous eyes. Even though her power didn't work on me, I could feel her still trying to use it, even though it WAS no use. The werewolves were about 30 feet away from them...20 feet. They were moving very, very fast, but yet, quiet. I couldn't even hear them, with my vampire hearing and all. They were spreading apart, forming a circle. We were caving them in. So far, the plan was working.

"You really shouldn't of killed Aro the way you did Edward," Jane spoke again. "I guess we'll just show you and your clan how it must've felt for him." They walked towards us. I saw them all take their spot. Jake stood their, tall and brave, behind Jane. He snarled his teeth. I think the Volturi heard that because all of their eyes widened with horror. But yet, they didn't turn around to meet their death. When they finally turned around, they were calm.

"NOW GUYS!" shouted my beloved Edward. We all were closing the circle, all 15 of us. All of a sudden, so fast, like lightning hitting ground, Rosalie, Leah, and a werewolf I wasn't familiar with all came down in pain.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" shouted Leah. "I thought you said that she couldn't get multiple targetsssssss!!!!!!!!!" It was horrifying to watch them groan in pain. I felt so bad. I couldn't let this happen.

"You have to break her force!" screamed Esme. I knew that I could break her force. I pounced at her, quick as a cat, and tried snapping her arm off. It wouldn't come at first, so I gripped her arm, with both of mine, and pulled with all my force. It popped off like a soda can top. Nothing came out, no blood. It was so odd to see it, odder than a horse acting like a dog. I threw it as far as I could. Pain came to her face like she was blushing, it came that fast. She was mad. With her good arm, she grabbed me by the throat and clutched. She was trying to pop my head off! Pain was coming quickly. I knew I would die now. But just then, my hero Edward came and with his almighty hand broke apart her skin on her face. It ripped right from the corner of the eye down to the top of her mouth. She screamed, ear piercing by the way, and she dropped me. I held onto my throat, and let Edward take the rest. I looked around. Leah, Rosalie and Mysterious-werewolf-number-1 were all fine, fighting too. Some were on top of Jane, there were about 5 for each person. I looked at Edward, he looked so sexy when we was saving my life, but this wasn't a time to think about how sexy Edward was, I need to help my family. It looked like Jasper, Emmett, Jake and Quil could use a little help on Marcus. I headed over there, helping pin his muscularity down. (Yes, I know that's not a word.) After a little bit, Jane and Caucis were history, we cooked up a fire that smelt like smoke (duh,) and we threw the remains of the body parts in. Marcus was hard, then all 15 of us were on him. We beat them. We beat the Volturi.

_**AT THE HOUSE**_

"Great job guys. Everyone's ok. That was a great fight. Dinner at any restaurant is on me!" announced Carlisle. The werewolves all looked at each other.

"No thanks, I think that we'll just go home. Emily makes great food!" said Sam. Jake nodded. "Come on boys," and they rose automatically like robots, but on the way out, Jacob winked at me and I giggled.

Carlisle turned around to us from waving good-bye and started a speech again. "Since we defeated the Volturi, and now there is no Volturi, currently, I supposed, us 8 are the new Volturi!" This was surprising. Everyone had expressions on their face like they just got surprised at a surprise part. I blinked a few times.

"Really?"

"Really."

"And to get the word out," he started again. "I'll call Tanya and tell her to spread the word too. Tell every single vampire and tell them to tell each vampire they come in contact with." Carlisle seemed to be more excited than anyone there. Good for him, he deserved it. We all did. Everyone slowly left the living room, talking about it. Edward and I went up to his room.

"Edward?" I said, battering my eyelashes like they did in the movies.

"Yes?" He battered his back, imitating me. I laughed, then continued.

"Thanks so much for saving my life, when Jane held my throat, I thought for sure that I was going to die." I hugged him tightly.

"Aw, thanks Bells, it's a pleasure saving your life...again." We sat on the couch, me cuddled up in his arms like a baby.

"So, what happens now? We defeated the Volturi, we are the Volturi, and I'm a vampire. What would you like to do?" I questioned him. What was going to happen now?

"This," and he leaned down and kissed me on my cheekbone, then my lips, I still felt just as ecstatic as usual, which was good, I kissed him back. I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but I didn't want it to end. I knew, that it didn't have to.

_**The End**_

_**(So, how did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good. R&R please!!!)**_


End file.
